


Morning Routine

by halleson37



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Morning Routines, Morning Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: Mike and Harvey have a nice morning together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fic in 4 years...so be nice lol. Hope you like this short one shot.

Mike yawned sitting up in bed, only one of the blinds was open letting sunlight cast over the end of the bed. He smelled bacon and heard the sink running in the kitchen. 

“Harvey?” he called, swinging his legs over his side of the bed.

“Kitchen” Harvey responded turning off the sink. Mike stood and joined his lover in the kitchen. Harvey had the messed up sleepy hair Mike loved and he wore a baggy V-neck and basketball shorts. 

“Morning, how’d you sleep?” Harvey asked handing Mike a warm cup of coffee. He took a sip sitting at one of the bar stools that adorned one side of the kitchen counter. 

“Good, I always sleep better in your bed, plus you tired me out enough last night.” He smiled up at Harvey taking a bit of bacon. Harvey chuckled softly putting a hand though Mikes morning hair, taking the seat next to him and gabbing a bite to eat for himself. He had made them buttery toast, bacon, and even cut up an orange, not to mention coffee, but that was always on the breakfast and all day menu for them. 

“Thanks for the food I was starving” Mike proclaimed as he chowed down.

“You’re always starving”

“Am not” he replied with a mouth full of toast, a few crumbs flying out of his mouth. Harvey only laughed at that. 

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence listening to the news Harvey had put on in the background.  
As Harvey put the dirty dishes in the sink, he turned towards Mike, “go get in the shower.”

Mikes couldn’t help but smile at Harvey’s demanding words, he stood up and did as his sir had told him. The water was hot and the steam relaxed every bit of him. As he let the water run down his face Harvey approached. He was already shirtless and he let his shorts and boxer briefs fall to the floor as he stepped into the steamy abyss. 

“mmmmhh” Mike mumbled has Harvey put his arms around him from behind, kissing and biting lightly just behind Mikes left ear. 

“You like that huh?” Harvey said, moving his mouth down to between Mikes shoulder blades pricking the skin just enough with his teeth. 

“Duh-aaa-oh” Mikes words where broken up as Harvey bit his shoulder harder and with perfect timing wrapping a hand around his already hard cock. Harvey stroked him lightly carefully running his thumb over the slit just to make his partner twitch in his arms. He tuned slowly in front of Mike only taking his hands off him for a second as he pushed Mike up agent the tile wall. He kissed his lips hard and deep, tasting tongue. 

“oooh” Mike moaned into his mouth slumping against the wall as Harvey rubbed him faster. Hands moved where they wanted and moans of pleasure rang out as they enjoyed the morning shower, taking all the time they wanted to make sure the other one was satisfied. 

Once they were done they put on their work clothes, Harvey’s suit ten times more expensive than Mikes, both grumbling about how they just wanted to stay in bed all day. But work had to be done, plus there would be tonight.


End file.
